It's The Least We Can Do
by rumbleroar846
Summary: Slight spoiler for "Welcome Back Big Time".  After a long day, night, and day of doing the boys' homework assignments, Logan is exhausted.  The boys decide to show him how much they appreciate everything that he's done for them.


Author's Note: Well, in one at the posts on the Palm Woods intended to discuss the first episode of the new season, this was inspired by mutiple mini!convos with **kuro_kitten, hellfirehalo188, and gingerberrycat** (sorry, idk how you guys input clickable usernames with the icon doo-dads). Then, my girl, **hellfirehalo188** got me outta my writer's block while I was writing it, giving me amazing ideas and this fic couldn't have gotten finished without her. I love you! Okay, that's the whole Author's Note, I suppose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was dreaming, and _damn_, what a reward. After nineteen hours of nonstop Kelly, Gustavo, schoolwork, and energy drinks, he was exhausted. The overload of caffeine had crashed him, and his mind was numb from all the thinking. Seriously, if he had to _critically think_ about something one more time…

But right now, none of that was happening. Right now, he was getting to live his fantasies. There was Kendall, next to him on the couch. Those eyes, just so green and alluring. And they were getting closer. He leaned in, and their lips met. This is everything Logan had ever wanted, to have Kendall this close. To feel his lips on his own-

"Logan! Logan, wake _up_! Jesus!"

Kendall was gone. Everything was black, and all he saw were his own eyelids. And instead of hearing Kendall's heavy breathing, and feeling his hand on the back of his neck, Carlos was **shouting** at him as he shook him awake.

He lurched up and was livid. "CARLOS, WHAT THE HELL? I WAS-"

"_SHH!_ You wanna wake Mrs. Knight? No! Come on, let's go!"

He was right, so he kept his voice in check, but still, "Carlos! Carlos, I worked my butt off all _day_ for you guys! Let me go to sleep, please!"

"I know, I know you did." he was peering down at him from his stance over the bed. The room was dark, it being two in the morning, but Logan's voice gave away enough of his pissed-offed-ness for Carlos to know. "Please, man, come on. I wanna go to the pool, and it'll be relaxing for you."

"So will sleeping, Carlos. Go by yourself, seriously."

"Aaah, I could…but then you'll never know why I wanna go to the pool."

"You _always_ want to go to the pool."

"At night?" he raised his voice, and it worked well enough to portray the rise of his eyebrows in unison. Logan sighed and stood. He knew that Carlos wasn't the type to led up and allow him to just magically fall asleep again. Plus, now he _was_ curious. Still pissed off, but curious. He swung out from the covers, and went to go for the dresser, only to have a hand grab his shirt.

"Nah, forget about it. Jus' wear yer pajamas."

"And get them all wet?"

"Hey, night-swimming could have different rules than day-swimming, you don't know."

"That makes no sense." but he followed his friend out to the kitchen anyway. Because he's too overworked to care anymore. He was still trying to clutch onto that sinful feeling of his dream as they rode the elevator. Carlos seemed to be humming with excitement, glancing over at the genius every few seconds. "You okay, there?"

"I will be."

"…okay…?" they pad along the carpeted lobby, easing open the lobby doors and shutting them quietly behind them. They move around the edge of the pool, and suddenly movement catches Logan's eye.

"Carlos!" he whispers, attaching to the boy's shirt, "What's that? Over there?"

"Where?" Carlos sounded….suspicious?

"By that cabana!"

"Oh," he put a hand on the small of Logan's back, pushing him towards the aforementioned object, "that's James."

Confusion and shock hampered his ability to speak. "What? Why is he here at night too? Carlos, stop _pushing_ me!" but he was close enough now to see a huge blotch at James' feet. It was dark and lumpy, and…was it _moving_?

"Logan." Carlos was notably closer to him now, and he could practically feel his breath on his neck. "We know you worked really hard today." his hand on his shoulder would have been normal, for it was a guy thing and they all performed the action regularly, except that it _slid_ there. "We just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate it."

"We do, Logan. Big Time Rush is nothing without you." James' voice was a notch lower, the bookworm figuring it caused by this ungodly hour.

"Umm….you're welcome, guys, really. It was for all of us. Uh, listen, if that's it, then I'm just gonna-"

"It's not." that was _definitely_ Carlos' breath warming his ear.

"We got you a present, too."

"Oh! Oh, well, I mean, you guys didn't have to-"

"We wanted to." now Carlos was behind him, a shoulder strongly held in each hand.

"It's the least we could do." and with that, James yanked the, apparently it was a blanket, off of the lump still on the ground. And it _whimpered_.

Carlos pushed him forward, and behind a potted plant, the lump on the ground was wriggling. It groaned and tried, but no such luck. Logan felt heat flash to his loins, and he felt horrible. That wasn't right, that was his friend. "K-Kendall?"

He was lying on his stomach, hands tied behind his back. If only James' foot weren't on his back, he could have gotten himself to stand. As for the screams, there was a popsicle to muffle those. He thrashed a little more, but stilled at hearing his name. He used his orb-like eyes and bore right into Logan, cheeks flushing at having him see him like this. But it was sort of thrilling, too, no matter how obscene he looked.

"I woulda put him on a silver platter, but he's too big fer that. Plus, you know how hard it was ta tie him up, Carlos?"

"I'm _sorry_, okay? Logan kept asking questions about, like 'Why's it so dark?' and 'What should I wear?'."

"I do _not_ sound like that, nor did I ask such things. Your paraphrasing is horrible."

"Whatever, next time, _you'll_ drag Kendall outta bed, and I'll grab Logan."

"Fine by me."

"Hey! I'm right here! Now what is going on?"

Carlos tightened his grip and moved them closer to the other two boys. Logan was close enough to see the frozen treat dribbling down Kendall's chin, and to smell its distinct grape flavor. "We know you like him, Logan. It's okay."

"What? I-I-" What was he going to say? That he didn't like Kendall, when he was right in front of him? Then he would think that he doesn't like him! And that wasn't the best option, either.

"Yup," and that simple sentence, no matter how casual, rang sensually from James' tongue. "And he likes ya back." he bent down and yanked Kendall to his feet popsicle falling to the cement, gesturing to his hard-on. "Look at him, Logan, he needs you." Kendall whimpered, and the brunette's throat went dry. But, that still-

"It-_that_- doesn't prove anything, James. M-Maybe he just likes it rough. It's not me. Kendall's straight, right Kendall?" but suddenly the blonde couldn't meet his eyes. And James noticed.

He smiled. "I dunno. Carlos? What'd'you think? Is Kendall into girls?" and his hips were thumping, making sure that impressive hard-on was hitting Kendall's hip every time. His beautifully pink lips connected with the beautiful creamy patch of skin on Kendall's neck, kissing and suckling. Kendall moaned, allowing his eyes to roll back and his head to tilt. If he weren't so overtaken by pleasure, the fact that he was dry-humping air would have mortified him.

"I…I don't….think, so…." although he retained his hold on Logan, Carlos' eyes were bulging out of his head. Absentmindedly, he commenced running his hands over Logan's back, his arms, just needing to touch something.

James pulled back, noting the fascination on Logan's face. "You like this, Logie? Look at him, dude," his hands ran up Kendall's shirt, searing his nipples and evicting hisses, "he's so into this. And he's into you."

"I- h-h-he likes what you're doing to him, James."

He tilts his head to look thoughtfully at his captive. "Oh, really? Kendall, what're you staring at?"

Carlos' hand slithered down to, and cupped, the throbbing tent in Logan's pajama bottoms. Carlos and Logan moaned at the contact, Kendall moaned when he saw the brunette being touched so intimately, and James moaned in response to his friends' responses. Plus, Kendall jerked.

"Hey hey hey, alright there, dude. Chill out. You want in on this?" they eased forward. Logan and Kendall were less than a foot apart now, and both were torn between needing to look at each other, and being unable to face them. James and Carlos were grinning at each other over the boys' shoulders. The former resumed his taunting. "You know, Kendall. Logan _did_ work his butt off for us today. The least you can do is suck him off." and he was shoved to the ground, the guy with the larger muscles having a clear advantage.

"Ja-!"

It was Carlos' turn to perk up. "Easy, there, Kendall. Fair's fair, yanno."

"Guys, really, this isn't nece-"

"You think he doesn't want to?" Carlos' hands were under his waistbands, and before he had time to stop him, his dick came bobbing out, right in front of Kendall's face. Green eyes exploded, mouth agape. Logan just looked down at him in horror while his face burned bright red.

James leaned over Kendall to pat Logan's arm. "What we do here tonight, no one has to know about but us. You earned this today, Logie."

"B-but, I didn't earn the right to-_Ohh!_" Kendall's tongue interrupted the thought, lapping at the pre-cum already oozing from Logan's length. He kissed an invisible line, then waited until Logan's chocolate eyes connected with his own, before taking the tip. He was sucking, and in his eagerness already took more, because he wanted Logan louder. Gutterally, he showed Kendall how much he liked what he was doing. His fingers twitched, and at this point most of his restraint was gone, so he allowed them to thread into the blonde's silky tresses. But however nice his hair was, the things he was doing with his _mouth_. Licking, sucking, and bobbing at the same time, Kendall really was good at everything.

The brunette's head was thrown back in euphoria. He was so close, hips rocking. Kendall thought it was beautiful.

"Alright, that's enough!" James ripped the blonde from Logan's claws, a trail of spit bridging from the middle's lips to Logan's erection. Logan whined, but Carlos kept him back.

_"Heyyyyyyyy! Come on, guys! That's not fairrrrrrr….."_ his eyes were blown. He could not believe that his friends were doing this to him. He was so close, so close…and wow, when Kendall was still kneeling in front of him like that. Just so…

"I want you, Logan. Please?"

Those eyebrows raised for his benefit. Logan felt his brain melt a little. "Huh?"

He wriggled his hips; after sucking cock, there's really no need to restrain himself. "Do you want me?"

James and Carlos were frozen in place, afraid that a single breath would end this intoxicating exchange. The tallest boy cupped himself through his jeans, and Logan was freed so that the Latino could do the same.

Logan dropped to the ground. _"I need you."_ and their mouths were at war, the brunette holding the roped boy to himself, tasting grape and Kendall and _sex_. Separated by Kendall's bottoms and boxers alone, their hips rolled outstandingly. But Logan wanted more.

_"James."_ he growled, straight into Kendall's mouth, _"Untie him."_.

"Aww, Logan, you could just do hi-"

_"Fucking un**tie** him, James."_ and the sandy-haired agreed, making quick work of the ropes. Kendall immediately whipped off his bottoms, and assumed position. Logan was left looking at one beautiful piece of white ass, thinking things that he would never otherwise deem appropriate. He slapped him.

"Shirt, too, Kendall. Let's go." and it was gone. His hand trailed up the blonde's leg, over his cheek and towards his crack. While he was stretching him, he looked up. Holy. Fucking. Moses.

James and Carlos were shirtless, too, and if asked to lend a hand or a word, they couldn't have complied. Their tongues weren't just exploring, they were _digging_. Carlos was responsible for completely messing up the taller boy's hair. He accepted full blame. James had the Latin ass in a double-handed grip, but luckily the boy didn't mind the pain. The singers' waistlines moved as one, because damn if they couldn't get_some_ relief. _Mmms_ were mixing with whines, and only stopped when James pulled around to view the two on the ground. Carlos's mouth never quit, dragging down James' jaw line and into the crook of his collarbone. Like worship.

"Hey. You two." blonde and brunette whimpered, being addressed with such a voice. "Get fucking, I'm gettin antsy over here. Right, Carlos?"

_"Yes baby."_

"See? Come on, Logan."

Logan gulped and leaned more over the blonde. "You ready, Kendall?"

"Uh-huh."

He braced him and slid his cock over the pale skin until it lined with the twitching, pink hole. In an inch, and Kendall gasped. Logan ground his teeth, forcing himself to stay calm. He graduated into the heat, not wanting to hurt his friend or come right then and there. He was seriously so close. He buried in to his base, and white-knuckled the hips in front of him.

Kendall was shivering, and though Logan felt immediately guilty for thinking such, it was the best feeling he's ever experienced. Even better than Kendall's mouth. He wanted his friend to enjoy this, too, and reached around for him.

_"Augh….Logannnnnn…"_

How that got to Logan's core, he wasn't positive, but he snapped. Primal instincts took over, and suddenly James wasn't the only alpha male at the pool.

_"You like that, Kendall? You want me real bad?"_

_"I want you so much."_

He gripped harder onto Kendall's dick. "I want you, too." rocking in and out, almost shaking from trying to not just start **going**. "You look so good like this, Kendall."

"You really do, man." James was standing behind Carlos now, who's pants and underwear bunched at his thighs.

Carlos didn't say anything because he couldn't. An enormous, olive hand was stroking his length, the other arm hooked under his shoulder. His legs were beginning to feel like jelly, so all of his weight rested against James' chiseled figure. Lids hanging heavy, breathing just the same, he couldn't stop watching where Logan was pulling in and out of their leader.

_"Logannnn…..you can go…."_ Kendall pushed back into it, gripping a discarded shirt for support. A single kiss stamped his neck and he was done for.

Pounding. Ramming. Butchering. Logan was grunting in his efforts. He felt the head of his dick hitting a special lump inside of Kendall, and he screamed at every hit. He couldn't hold on much longer, and the knowledge forced his hand faster on the blonde's manhood. A final blow and he buried himself into his band mate, filling him with his seed and registering the liquid quickly coating his hand.

Carlos turned to look up at his new lover. "Why wouldn't you let me?"

"Because you and I aren't done yet." they watched as Logan extricated himself, falling next to the person he had just marked. Tender kisses were exchanged, and weak arms folded together.

"Not yet, guys. Hold on." but that wasn't exactly what James meant, because the embrace had to be disrupted when he collected Logan into his own arms. The boy was limp in the muscular build around him, and could only watch as Carlos crawled toward him. The two self-proclaimed Party Kings made it a dual-effort to get his shirt off, and only then was he aware that James was dressed similarly. The Latino was the last of the boy band to put on his birthday suit, but his equally gorgeous body made it a fashionably late appearance.

Once again, James was supporting the entirety of another boy's weight, so Carlos was more than happy to help.

Logan's whole body tensed when the fingers began entering him. They were scissoring, and the intrusion wasn't comfortable at all. James began rubbing small circles over the boy's skin, whispering into his ear as a distraction.

"Thank God you're so beautiful, Logan. Or else thanking you wouldn't be nearly as fun."

_Uhnhgh."_

"You really helped us out today, man. We're gonna own Rocktober Fest tomorrow because of you."

_"Kay…"_

"How's he doin, Carlos?"

"I got four in. He's still pretty tense, but he's startin ta move some."

"That's good. You good, Logie?" a kiss on the cheek. "You want another present?"

_"Pleassse…"_

James smirked over at Carlos, eagerly crouched in front of the boy, thick cock against his own stomach. The tallest boy raised the brunette up invitingly. "After you."

Carlos ran his hands over Logan's thighs and behind, spreading him over his lap and, with help from James, eased him down on his dick. Even after four scissoring fingers, the muscles still clenched his Hispanic skin. Logan's arms were draped around Carlos' neck, head tucked into his shoulder crook.

There was so much heat inside of him, it burned. Gentle thrusting slicked his insides with saliva, making it a tad better, but Carlos was still all there. His chest was warm, and soft, and solid, all at once, and that did make him feel alright. All of his friends really did. He knew he was safe with them, and that they were watching him. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Kendall. What'd'ya think?" James' voice caused Logan to look up, and the blonde was _drooling_. "You think he looks hot, don't'ch'you? Is he-? Yep, he's lookin at'chya. God, Logan." and heat enveloped the full plane of his back, moist breath coating his ear, and a hand sifted his hair. All the while, still being pumped into. "Big brown eyes. Fucking need you."

"Come play with us, James." Carlos was grinning from ear to ear, somehow that childlike energy unebbed by their erotic atmosphere. He pulled Logan's butt cheeks farther apart, stilling himself in order for James' fingers to find their way to the blocked entrance.

"Jesus, James…is that for him or fer me?"

"You like?"

"God, yer wriggling against my dick, of course I like it. An' Logan's biting me, so I assume he does, too."

"Oh yeah?" a third one. "I hadn't realized." a perfect smile was flashed in Carlos' direction, and he returned the favor. Both disappeared when James looked down in concentration, Carlos biting his lip when he heard Logan hiss into his skin.

James' cock was sliding against his own, cutting through Logan's over-pleasured form like a second straw in a milkshake. James gritted his teeth. There was so much he had to work through.

Halfway there, Kendall's dragging himself over, a noticeable limp hindering his movements. He had been watching the events unfold from the same cum-covered blanket that he had collapsed on earlier, but this was too much. In the moonlight, the trio shone like an Oreo. Logan's pale-skinned body was pressed between the two tanner boys, and his nails dug deep into the carved form of Carlos' back.

He had seen James; he was huge. Logan was grimacing from indecision, not sure if this was pleasure or pain. Kendall wanted to tip the scale. More importantly, Kendall wanted to _touch_. James was almost to the hilt when he seized Logan's cock, roughly smearing the pre-cum with his thumb over the slit. To his gladness, the bookworm's jaw dropped in an "O", and he smiled while he kissed up his arm.

Nibbling at the shoulder, he could tell that James was buried. No one moved as he worked his way up to the delicate skin of Logan's neck, suckling to his heart's content, and hoping to leave a mark. It seemed that all four heartbeats synchronized while he worked, and he fully believed that an echo could be heard resonating off of the water's surface.

A small voice. "Kendallll…."

He smiled, for his name was picked over the two inside. "Shh…..I'm here, Logie. Yer alright." ,and he was. James and Carlos wouldn't budge, aside from the docile hands massaging any tense muscles they could find.

"Th-they….you guys can…start m-moving." he blinked a couple of times. He did say that out loud, right? He couldn't remember; his mind was goo.

The two on the end nodded at each other, lacing their fingers over Logan's hips and sharing. Carlos had to put in a bit more effort, seeing as Logan was _on_ him, but James made up for it with his sense of direction. It seemed he knew just where to guide the brunette to make it better for them all. Logan certainly gave positive feedback, delivering the cutest moans any of them had ever heard in their lives.

"Yer doin great, Logie." the two boys acquiring a rhythm as Kendall continued his strokes. He kissed below his ear. "You look so perfect."

"Feels good, too." James huffed. His pupils were blown wide, and though he was loving the smell Logan was giving off, and how Kendall's knee was touching his outer thigh, he was looking at Carlos.

"Kendall?" the brunette peeped.

"Yeah?"

"If you kiss me, they can go faster."

"Oh, fuck…" breathed James. Logan's pouty lips were sliding against Kendall's devious ones, right next to their faces. Logan was even bucking (or, as much as he could, really). "Carlos, get over here." and they were locked, and suddenly everyone's hips went wild.

Logan was yelping into Kendall, his prostate and hole continually getting berated by the two swords dueling inside of him. Kendall had his fingers twisted into his hair, and still jacking sporadically with his right hand. His own member was taken care of as he found someone's arm, and humped into that.

No one really knew what belonged to whom anymore. Everything was savage, and all four were so loud. It must have been the famous Palm Woods pool's magic that kept them secluded.

James and Carlos tasted blood, thanks to the former.

Kendall was moaning like a porn star, hoping to drown out any pain his partner might be feeling.

Carlos was growling in revenge, attaching James' lips with his own teeth and slathering more spit onto their faces.

Logan was still scratching Carlos, in response to the cuts and bruises forming on his hips.

James could feel Carlos' arm batting against his own

Carlos could feel Kendall's dick rubbing ruthlessly against his elbow.

Logan sucked harder on Kendall's lips when his hair was pulled tighter.

Kendall went faster at this, which made Carlos go faster, which caused James to shovel deeper.

Two of the boys were ready when Logan tensed and erupted. Kendall's hand and Carlos' stomach were painted white, and at first James had thought that some of it had flown backwards, but it was Kendall's cum that was hitting all four of them.

James struck a final cord and disseminated into Logan, next to Carlos, who came just as hard and quite soon following. Eyes were squeezed shut and howls were muffled into hair, into skin, into mouths. The whole group swayed, a small buck there, one last jerk there.

Then it was all breathing, all together. Heaving and craving oxygen, they all held onto something. Logan felt the weight of the other three all pressing down on him, and he loved it because the night breeze was much too cold for his sweat-drenched skin to tolerate.

It was Kendall who moved first, allowing the other three more time to adjust to the idea of disconnecting. He padded over, barely, to the pile of bathrobes that had earlier been placed on a lounge chair. Coming back, James was just holding Logan up for Carlos, and he handed each a garment.

The tallest collected the clothes, Carlos picking up anything left behind. Once Logan had tied his bathrobe in place, he slumped over, too tired to move and unable to think of closing his legs. Kendall grasped him under his arms and lifted him up.

"Straddle me, kay?"

Logan understood, and hooked his legs around Kendall's waist, secured by two large hands cupping under his ass, and being carried through the lobby and up the elevator. Once inside the apartment, everyone piled into a room, shedding the robes and piling onto Logan's bed. Kendall really had to get both of their robes off, but the brunette was compliant enough that it didn't matter. He put them in the center, and kissed Logan's forehead as he worked his dead legs over his own, keeping the stinging entrance from closing.

James and Carlos crawled in next, the latter taking care around the area of the brunette's bottom. James had no problem spooning up against Kendall, wrapping a strong arm around his torso and nuzzling into the musky, blonde hair.

"Thanks again, Logie." the blonde whispered. "I hope we made it up to you for making you do all that work today."

He could feel Carlos' strong pecks supporting his back, Kendall's caring eyes trained on his face, and James' calloused fingers lightly brushing his stomach. He smiled, snuggling into Kendall and feeling the other two pressing them all together more firmly.

"You did."

And this time, when he was dreaming about Kendall, it was alright if he woke up, because that and reality were just as good.


End file.
